Caught Not Sleeping
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: After buying a cheap camera on eBay, Mikey thinks it's too good to be true. It's in perfect condition, it came with free tapes, and it was only five dollars with free shipping! But, things take a turn for the worse as strange things start to occur with the camera in his possession. Now, he has to pull off the impossible to save both himself, and his friends.
1. Prologue

**A/N: … Fuck... Yep! I regret nothing! Though, I am sorry! Not really, 'cause... well as my friend would say, YOLO... I don't really agree with it, but she got me stuck saying it... I mostly just make fun of it, though I do say it to piss my other friends off. ANYWHORE! Allow me to shut my big mouth and let you guys read this!**

* * *

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Prologue~**

"Hey! Look what I got!" The four people looked back at Mikey, who was holding up a brand new camera.

"...Where and why did you get that?" Vincent, a pale male with white hair and orange highlights, asked as he watched his friend skip into the room.

"I get from eBay for only five dollars, _and_ free shipping!" he squealed, holding the camera close to him. "How cool is that?!"

"I'm pretty sure it's haunted or something," Melody, Vincent's little sister, spoke as she shook her head, returning to watch her friend play the bloody video-game.

"It's not haunted!" Mikey snarled, looking at the silver material in his hands. "It's just an awesome camera that was cheap! And it works!"

"Cool. We can finally videotape all the stupid shit we do," Jennifer, the one who was playing the game 'Prototype', said as she rolled her eyes. Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Well, it's a great way to save memories!" he told her. She only shrugged and nodded, laughing happily as she kicked someone's dead body into another person on the game.

"I'm worried about you, Jenn," Mike spoke. She only laughed more.

"You should be!" Shaking his head and smiling a bit, Mikey walked over to sit on the couch next to Melody.

"You know, we should go wake up Sam and like... go fishing or some shit," Vincent suggested.

"Aw! But I don't wanna go fishing! I don't trust them!" Melody whined, looking at her older brother, who just smiled.

"Then a walk in the forest! I dunno, something to just test out the camera!" Jennifer gave a quiet sigh, saving her game and turning it off.

"Alrighty then! I'll go get big cousin, and we'll head out!" she spoke, walking down the hall.

"And we should go get dress, 'cause I don't feel like going into the woods in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers!" Vincent stood up, going into his room that was by the front door to get changed. Soon, Melody and Mikey were doing the same thing, both a bit excited about their new adventure.

**A/N: Well, yeah. Sucky beginning, but I got this! I promise it will get better in the future. Well... it will definitely be longer than this. I can't _really_ promise it will be better. That's really up to you guys. But, hopefully you all stick around to like... tell me if it's getting better or getting worse. If it's getting better, I'll keep doing what I'm doing. If I'm getting worse, then I'll step up my game and try to make it better. For some reason, and I'm probably wrong, I'm feeling good about this story, and I actually want it to be... like a real story. One that would be published in a book. Hell, I dunno. But, that's it, I guess. Love you all, and I hope you have an epic day/evening/night! PEACE~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Don't touch my iPod, peasant!" snapped Jennifer as she slapped away Mikey's hand, earning a pout.

"Oh, come on! I don't think 'Payback' is exactly the best song for us to be listening to," he told her, not enjoying the song that was playing. The girl just smiled and sang along with the sick song. Mikey just sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know why I try..."

"Oh, let her be happy, Mike!" Melody spoke, smiling at the male in the driver's seat. "We're lucky she's not trying to shoot people with that BB gun of hers!"

"That's what I was forgetting!" she whined, leaning back in the front seat and looking out the window. "That would've been so much fun!"

"You just wanna get arrested, don't you?" Mikey questioned, earning an insane laugh from her.

The rest of the ride to the forest was silent, excluding the music and Jennifer occasionally shouting at Mikey for trying to touch her beloved iPod. As they all exited the car, Sam found himself messing with the camera, not too sure on how to work it.

"Yo, Mikey! How do you work this thing?" he asked, walking over to the slightly shorter male, who just took it out of his hands.

"Like this!" Mikey put a blank tape in, pressed the on button, and pressed record. "See? Not so hard!"

"Oh~! Okay! Got it!" Sam happily took the device back, pointing it towards his face and smiling at the lens. "Soko ni chotto, kage seizon-sha! How are you guys doin' this lovely evening? As you can see, we're taking a break from making little animations and all that good stuff, and we're gonna show you what we look like, and how our life is! Sound good?"

"Sam, we all know they don't care!" Jennifer's voice came from afar. Sam pointed the camera towards Jennifer, who was standing with Vincent, both leaning against a nearby tree. "No one's probably gonna watch this, anyways!"

"You never know~! And now your face is all over the interwebs~!" Sam teased, walking over to the two, Melody and Mikey trailing behind.

The five were happily going through the beautiful woods, Sam holding the camera and occasionally trading off with Mikey, Jennifer and Vincent pushing and pulling each other around, sometimes even fighting each other with fallen sticks, and Melody was just enjoying the scenery. She giggled as Jennifer jumped on Vincent's back, demanding he carried her. Of course, the male just dropped her, laughing as she chased him along the path. To make sure they didn't get lost, the three had to run after them.

"Hey! What're you guys doing out here?" Melody asked once they finally stopped. She looked at the old, fading, abandoned building in front of them.

"I found a thing!" Jennifer happily said, holding up an rusted sign. Melody tried to look at it, but the words were hidden too well, making it unreadable.

"Jennifer, put that back!" snapped Vincent as he walked towards them. "You don't know where it's been!"

"What is this place?" Sam slowly made his way towards the entrance, holding the camera close to his body.

"Sam! You be careful, ya hear?! I don't want you getting hurt!" Jennifer called to her cousin, who just waved her off.

"Okay... let's just go inside, have a quick look around, and GTFO before a spider can jump on me," he said to the camera, looking around the dimly lit building. Cobwebs and dust clung to the walls, giving it that eerie feeling, along with it just being plain creepy.

"Should we go after him?" Sam heard Mikey ask the others.

"Nah. He'll be fine. He's a big boy," replied Vincent from outside. Sam smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"Pricks," He continued to look around the building, jumping when a small field mouse quickly scurried out of its hiding spot. "Aw! Goodbye, friend! Have a safe trip! Haha! Cute little critters..."

Sam slowly continued to explore his new found area, pointing the camera in each direction to show whoever watched this what he was seeing. Though, as Sam looked through the camera's little viewer, he noticed something odd. It looked like some weird, mutated, hairless, white... dog thing. He couldn't really say, but it looked at him through the camera! Sam quickly looked up, finding nothing there. He then looked back at the viewer, finding nothing.

"I really hope I'm not going crazy," he sighed, making his way outside, looking around to find that the other four were already walking down the path.

"Come on, Sam! Hurry up!" Melody called to him. Said male stood there, before jogging to catch up with them, trying to keep the silver device as steady as possible.

"Have fun in there, Sammy?" Jennifer asked, smiling at her cousin, who just shrugged.

"I guess... you guys didn't see anything out here, did you?" he asked. They all shook their head.

"Just insects and birds!" Vincent told him. Nodding, Sam followed his friends down the path, looking over his shoulder every now and then.

The walk was, once again, quiet. Well, at least to Mikey, Melody, and Sam. Vincent and Jennifer, however, were ahead of them, clinging to each other and making jokes.

"Haha! You'd be that crazy girl who just stays in her room with a knife!" Vincent joked, making Jennifer giggle. "You wouldn't do anything. Just sit in there all day, and if anyone tried to come in, you'd throw your knife at them!"

"Yep! And you'd have a little door that you would put food in!" she laughed. Vincent nodded, still chuckling at the idea of Jennifer going crazy and actually sitting in the corner of her room and just waiting for anyone to enter so she could throw her knife at them.

"Hopefully you'll never get life that," Vincent spoke, smiling down at her. She nodded, hugging his waist even tighter.

"I won't! I'll be fine!" she promised, smiling back at him. He chuckled, patting her head.

"HEY! GUYS! C'MON, WE SHOULD GET GOING!" The two turned around, seeing their three friends already turned around to get back to the car.

"Aw. I was actually enjoying nature, too!" whined Vincent, though he and Jennifer followed their friends.

"I like it, too," she agreed, looking around at the trees and bushes that surrounded them. "But I'm pretty sure SlenderMan is out here somewhere!"

"No more internet for you!" Vincent told her, making her gasp.

"NO!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 2~**

It had been a few weeks since the camera had been in Mikey's possession. To his dismay, many tapes they have created were somewhat... corrupted. Audio would be missing in parts, the colors would change to only green, purple, or black and red, and it seemed to glitch a lot. Sometimes parts of the tapes would replay for no reason, or static would appear out of nowhere and then disappear. Though Mikey was a smart boy when it came to technology, he couldn't find out what was wrong with the camera. He hadn't damaged it! The tapes were fine! And it seemed to only malfunction near nighttime, or when they were close to the wooded areas. He couldn't wrap his head around all of this. What was wrong with it?

"OH HELL NO!" Mikey whipped his head around, looking out his bedroom door, placing the camera on the bed.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at a frightened Jennifer, who was slowly backing away from her bedroom, her door closed.

"Something was under my bed! I told you this place was haunted, Mikey!" she cried, pointing at the door. He only chuckled.

"I'm sure it's nothing! I'll look for ya!" He went to open the door, but Jennifer only tackled him to the ground.

"NO! It's crazy, I tell ya! CRAZY! It snarled at me, and made weird noises, and it's ugly and scary!" she went on, shaking the poor male under her while the rest gathered in the hall. "We can't let it out! It'll kill us!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, reaching forward and picking his little cousin up, who clung to him.

"Jennifer's saying there's something in her room under her bed," Mikey explained, grabbing the handle of the door. He opened it up, only to have a crow fly into his face and knock him down. The others screamed in surprise, all crouching down in instinct. Once the crow settled down and landed on the couch in the living room, Jennifer actually got up to get it.

"Is that what was scaring you?" Vincent asked, following his friend. Jennifer shook her head, holding out her hand, and surprisingly, the crow hopped on.

"Crows don't snarl! And plus, the thing I saw was white. Does this crow look white to you?!" The girl gently held the bird's wings before she showed it to Vincent, who sighed.

"Nope. He's completely midnight black," He watched as she smiled happily and went out the front door release the creature. But after a few seconds, she came back inside, screaming her lungs out and close to crying. She slammed the door shut and locked it, Sam the first one by her side to see what was wrong. Vincent stayed in the living room, looking at the ceiling. He could hear something up there. What it was, he didn't know, but he knew it was something.

"That thing that was under my bed was on the roof!" Jennifer cried, now catching Vincent's attention. "It was just sitting up there, watching me and tilting its head back and forth!"

"Maybe you're seeing things? How much sleep did you get?" Melody asked, earning an angry glare from the girl.

"I got enough sleep, dammit! I'm not seeing things, and I'm not going crazy! I swear, that bastard was there in my room, and there on the fucking roof!" she cried.

"Well, your window was open," Mikey spoke, looking back down the hall at the open room. "And I know you hate having it open at night. You didn't forget to shut it, did you?"

"No! I shut it at four before I took a nap!" Jennifer started to actually make her way towards her room. "Forget this! I'm getting out of here! Weird things trying to kill me... fuck that..."

"Jennifer? Where are you going to go?" Vincent asked, following her into her room, surprised at the sight before him. "And how did you get packed so quickly?"

"I've always had this thing packed," she confessed, looking at the black duffel bag in her hand. "I made it when we moved in, in case a fire or something started. It has most of my clothes, my money, and some of my weapons. Also whatever my family got me before they died."

"Wow. I never knew you actually planned ahead!" Melody joked, finally getting a chuckle out of the girl.

"Yeah. I guess it's just something I always feared," Her expression was no longer happy as she made her way out into the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling her phone out of her pocket. "I'm gonna text my brother and see if I can stay with him for a while."

"You're really leaving, huh?" Sam asked in a sad tone. Jennifer just gave him a blank expression.

"I don't know," she started, her voice holding nothing but anger. "What do you think, Sam? I'm just gonna sleep out here in the living room, while some fucking creature continues to stalk me?! Fuck that! I know I'm going to die, but I don't want to die today!"

About twenty minutes had passed, and Jennifer's older brother, Steven, was outside waiting for her. The girl said goodbye to everyone, giving each of them a hug and telling them to stay away from windows and to lock everything. She also told them to bitch slap the creature if it returned. And with that, she was gone, leaving everyone behind for who knows how long. Each of them hated to see her go, since she was the one who basically held them together. Either by telling a story, slapping them around to act right, or by simply almost burning the house down and needing help in controlling the fire.

Vincent sat alone in his room. Mikey had told him to try and fix the camera, since it was starting to irritate him. As he did his best to mend the silver device, he noticed something. A little symbol on the side, carved very carefully. He couldn't see it. It was so small! Whoever did this deserved an award! But, still. What was this symbol? What did it mean?

"Whatever. Probably just the brand!" Vincent finally shrugged it off, going back to tinkering with the camera in an attempt to fix it. But, unbeknownst to him, there was nothing _to_ fix on the camera. It was in perfect condition! There was nothing wrong with it! If anything, the poor guy was just making it worse by trying to take it apart.


	4. Chapter 3

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 3~**

Vincent gave an irritated sigh. He couldn't find anything wrong with the damn camera! Well, excluding the fact that he had lost two little screws. He was going to have to go to the store to replace them. But, in the meantime, he was actually going to see exactly where the camera came from. He tried to ask the person who sold Mikey the camera, but to his surprise, they had blocked Mikey's account for no reason. He then tried to go on Google, and he found nothing. He went on everything that could offer him help, and he either got no results, or his question would be deleted without him even touching it!

"What the fuck, internet!" Vincent growled, shutting off his laptop and putting it aside. He grabbed the camera once more, trying to see if he could find a name. Anything to tell him what it was! And once again, he couldn't find anything. He cursed quietly, setting the silver device next to him. He put his head in his hands, giving out a mixture of a growl and a sigh. Why couldn't he find anything? What was this thing exactly? Where did it come from?

"Mikes, I'm going to kill you for giving me this headache!" Vincent snarled, glaring at his door.

.-'XXX'-.

The car ride to Steven's house was pretty quiet, excluding the fact that metal music was playing on max. Jennifer kept watching the land pass her by as her older brother drove back to his home. She couldn't get the image of that creature out of her head. What was it? Where did it come from? Why did it seem to be after her?

"You okay?" Steven's voice brought the girl back into reality. Once she allowed his words to sink in, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied, faking a smile. He shrugged, turning into a driveway and parking there. "Thanks for letting me stay, Steven!"

"No problem!" He unlocked the door, allowing his little sister to enter. He then showed her to the guest room, allowing her enter and put her duffel bag down. After saying goodnight and telling her everything would be fine, he left to go to his own room. Jennifer just sat on the bed, looking around, keeping her feet crossed so it wouldn't get anywhere near the bottom. She stayed like that for a while, just sitting in the dim room and listening to the rain drops fall onto the house.

Time quickly passed, and the only thing the girl had done was sit there, lost in her thoughts. She finally snapped out, looking at the clock. It was around one in the morning. What the hell had she been doing?! She sighed, slowly laying down on the soft bed, kicking off her shoes and socks. She was about to fall asleep, until her phone went off, scaring her half to death.

"Hello?!" she answered with slight anger in her voice. Though, the other person on the line seemed to calm her down slightly.

"_Jennifer? Hey! It's Vincent. Listen, I need to talk to you."_

"Yeah, alright. 'Bout what?"

"_Well... just a question, actually. Just as long as it doesn't ruin our friendship..."_

"What'd you do? Kill an old lady?"

"_No."_

"Burn down a hospital?"

"_No!"_

"Drown a baby?"

"_No, dammit! Why do you keep listening these things off?!"_

"Well, those are some of the things that would make me stop being friends with you! Well... forget the old lady thing. They don't like me anyways..."

"_Ugh! Will you be able to get ready in three minutes? I'm gonna come pick you up. We can talk by the park."_

"Sounds like a plan, broski! Just hurry up!" Jennifer ended the call, sitting up and putting her shoes back on. She then rummaged through her duffel bag before she pulled out her old sickle. She nodded, leaving the room and shutting the door, carefully walking through the darkness, making sure not to make a sound that could wake her brother. Finally, she slipped out of the house, quickly shutting the front door. The rain outside had now calmed down, being nothing but a light sprinkle. She smiled slightly as she saw Vincent's car pull up. She quickly walked over to it, getting in the passenger seat and closing the door.

"Damn, it's only been a few hours, and you already miss my fabulousness!" she joked, giggling when Vincent rolled his eyes.

"You're right, Jenn," he spoke, giving a small smirk. "I missed you so much, I couldn't stay away!"

"I know~!" Vincent continued to drive along the soaked road, heading for the old park they used to go ti when they were in high school.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Jennifer asked, looking at her friend as they stopped at a red light. He shrugged.

"Well, it's nothing too important, though I'd like to see what you'd say," Vincent went to reach for something in the backseat, but stopped. "Hey, what the hell is that?"

Jennifer looked at the person who was walking towards the car. It looked like a guy. He wore a black Deathwish hat that covered his eyes and half of his pale face. He also had on a black Jack Skellington jacket, black jeans, and black converse.

"I dunno... but he doesn't seem too friendly," Jennifer sighed, admiring him some more. Vincent honked at the being, hoping it would startle him, though it didn't. He just stood in front of the car, tilting his head.

"Fuck this. I'm running him over!" He started to drive forward, and as expected, the stranger jumped out of the way, not wanting to be hit. Vincent just chuckled. "Best way to get someone away from you!"

"Yeah. Hopefully the fucker won't follow us," Jennifer looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing that no one was there. Only the rain and wet ground. She didn't understand. Where could he have gone in such short time?

Vincent had finally gotten to the park. Once he turned off the ignition, both Jennifer and himself got out, walking along the path.

"Man, remember all the great times we had here?" Jennifer spoke, smiling as she looked around the dark park.

"Yeah. Throwing rocks at people, being chased by squirrels. Such great memories!" The two laughed, continuing their way down the path. "You think that old hideout we had is still here?" 

"I don't see why not. C'mon! Let's go find it!" Jennifer grabbed Vincent's hand, basically dragging him into the small forest that was by the park, going the she remembered as a teen.

"There it is!" Vincent smiled, going towards the old, beaten down house. The spray painted words **'Go Away'** was surprising still there, after all those years of rain and snow. Jennifer just giggled, skipping inside and looking around.

"Dude! Everything's still here!" she squealed, jumping up and down, forgetting all about what happened a few hours ago. "The couch, the fridge, the stove, the... microwave? We had a microwave back then?"

"I don't remember one. Or curtains," Vincent slowly walked over to the midnight blue curtains that hung in the living room, gently touching them. They felt soft, like velvet. Where did they come from? They never had curtains here! Who had found this place?

"Yo! Vin! There's some bottled water and food in the fridge!" Jennifer called, leaning against the refrigerator door. "I think someone's staying in here..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 4~**

Vincent quickly made his way upstairs, Jennifer right behind him. Before the two could leave the house like they wanted, someone had come home. Now, the two were going to hide until the person left.

"Move over, Vin!" Jennifer hissed quietly, both hiding in a small closet that was in an empty room.

"Ow! You're stepping on my leg!" he yelped, trying to pull his limb away, though Jennifer couldn't budge.

"Not my problem! Now keep quiet!" she told him, finally arranging herself so she was sitting next to him. "I really home he doesn't find us."

"You're not the only one," The two sat there in silence, listening to the person who was walking around downstairs. The more they listened, the more it sounded like two people. The silence was soon broken by a scream in surprise, followed by a thud and a muffled voice. The front door soon opened and slammed shut. Jennifer, not wanting to stay in one small spot for so long, quietly opened the door and stumbled out, Vincent following soon after.

"C'mon! Freedom awaits!" The girl quickly ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop at the sight before her. The boy they say earlier, the one in the Jack Skellington jacket, was laying face down on the ground, blood trickling from his head. "Damn. You poor boy."

"Jennifer! Come on! Forget him!" Vincent hissed, already by the door. She motioned for him to leave, which he did. Jennifer went into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and returning to the male's side. She lifted his head and removed his hat, the blood falling more freely now. She gave a disgusted look as she wrapped the towel tightly around his head, slowing down the bleeding.

"Hopefully you'll wake up before you die," she muttered, putting the hat back on him and leaving.

"What took you so long?!" Vincent asked, glaring at his friend.

"Don't worry 'bout me! Let's just go!" she replied, jogging down the path with the boy right behind her.

The two were shocked at the sight before them. The tires on Vincent's car were slashed. Vincent just cursed to the high heavens while Jennifer was complaining about how she didn't want to walk all the way back.

Vincent grumbled to himself as they walked down the dim street. He felt rage build up inside him. All he wanted to do was ask Jennifer a simple question and hang out with her! Now it was all ruined! _'Stupid people,'_ he thought, gritting his teeth. _'I don't see why the world needs them!'_ Vincent stopped, looking ahead. Why was he getting so angry? Normally, this wouldn't effect him! He's had his tires slashed before. He hasn't been able to ask people questions before either! So why was this getting to him?

"Hey, Vin? You doin' okay, buddy?" Vincent looked up, seeing Jennifer looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Er... yeah! I'm fine! Let's just keep going!" he replied, giving her a fake smile. The girl slowly nodded, walking alongside her friend, who was still lost in thought.

It took them about an hour and a half, but the two finally made it back to Steven's house. Jennifer pulled Vincent into a hug, smiling a bit. The male seemed surprised, but happily returned it.

"I'll see you later, Vinny~!" she spoke, turning to go inside. Vincent nodded, waving his hand. He felt odd. Like he wanted to attack her. He just shook it off, walking back home. He probably just needed some sleep!

.-'XXX'-.

Vincent tossed and turned in his bed, growling and clawing the covers. The being soon jolted awake, looking around quickly. Once he saw his surroundings, he smiled and started to chuckle. He sat up, threw his legs over the side, and stood to full height. He then walked towards his door, threw it open, and walked out. He easily made his way through the darkness, putting a hand on the wall just to guide him. He could make out the shapes of everything in the house.

"Not the best house he lives in," he spoke, his voice low and gravelly. He looked through the fridge, admiring what they had. He shook his head, chuckling a bit more. "I'll start in the morning! Maybe I should get that girl, too!"

The male happily walked back to the room, humming the song 'I Can't Decide' as he made his journey back. Once he made it to the room, he got under the covers and happily cuddled up to them. He felt so warm and cozy! Sleep for him came quick.


	6. Chapter 5

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 5~**

The rain poured down on Brooks, Oregon. Jennifer was sitting in the living room, awaiting her friend, Vincent, to come pick her up.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Steven asked, walking into the room as he looked at his little sister. She just gave him a smile and nodded.

"Of course I will!" she replied, taking a glance out the soaked window. "I'll be careful!"

"I know," he sighed, taking a seat by her. "It's just really wet out there, and I don't want you getting into an accident. Besides our cousins, you're the only family member I have."

"I know! And I promise I'll be fine! I'll be back no later than ten!" she promised, seeing his small smile. A honk from outside signaled for Jennifer to leave. Before she could get up, Steven brought her into a hug.

"Be safe," he told her. She gave him a hug in return, smiling.

"I will! Bye, Steven!" She waved goodbye to her older brother, running out of the house and into the car her friend was driving. Steven waved goodbye, praying she would really be alright.

"Hey, Vinny!" Jennifer greeted, smiling at the male. He just chuckled.

"Hey, Jenn," he replied, driving away from the house. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good! I slept better than in that damn house!" she laughed. He just continued to smile. "So, what did you wanna do?"

"Oh, ya know, just hang out!" he replied, making a few turns before he went onto a dirt road. "I found this great place for us!"

"Is it a new Taco Bell?!" she asked, her voice going into a squeal. "I would love that!"

"No. It's nothing like Taco Bell," he told her, chuckling as her face fell. "Just wait until we get there!"

The male had been driving for at least an hour before he had stopped in front of an old mansion. Jennifer stared at it in awe before she looked over at her friend.

"How did you find this?! When did you find this?!" she questioned, getting out of the car and looking around. They were in the middle of nowhere. How had he found this place?

"I have my ways," he replied, getting out of the vehicle as well after he turned it off. He then walked over to Jennifer, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the broken mansion. "Come on! Let's take a look!"

She just smiled, holding onto his arm as they walked onto the porch. She watched as he opened the old doors, easily pushing them open and walking in, dragging her along.

"Vincent, you _have_ to tell me how you found this place!" Jennifer spoke, skipping around the room after she left go of his arm, a large smile on her face. "It's much better than our old place!"

"I'm just that amazing!" he chuckled, before he grabbed the girl, making her cease her skipping. "But, you need to stop calling me 'Vincent'!"

"What? Why?" she asked, turning to face him. "That's your name!"

"I want you to call me Habit from now on," he continued, smiling down at her. "I think it's better for me!"

"Fine. Whatever you say, 'Habit'!" she giggled. He just smiled, releasing her and allowing her to explore the house. Chuckling, he went into the kitchen, grabbing a large knife from the drawer. He waited a few seconds, before he heard a blood curdling scream, followed by something being thrown down the stairs. Though, when he looked, he was surprised it wasn't Jennifer. Instead, it was that weird monster that she had claimed was following her. Looking at the top of the stairs stood the female, a piece of old rebar clenched tightly in her right hand. The creature got up, snarling and glaring at her, before it looked at Habit.

"Sit," he told the thing, smiling as it sat on his command. He walked over, patting it on the head.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Jennifer screamed, panic in her voice. "Why is it listening to you?!"

"You okay, sweetheart?" Habit asked, looking up at the scared female. "You look like you've seen the Rake!"

It all hit the girl now. This wasn't her friend. This was something worse; the devil, perhaps. And that thing sitting next to him. That was the real Rake.

"I... I..." She stared at the two, feeling every ounce of herself disappear. Vincent... where was he? Was he okay? Was he just being controlled? Or was he killed by this thing? And the RAKE. How in the hell did it find her in the first place?! She stood there, watching as Habit chuckled, twirling the knife around in his fingers. She felt hate now. She felt like killing them. She wanted them dead.

"FUCK YOU!" Jennifer basically jumped all the way down the stairs, slamming the rebar across Habit's face and knocking him to the ground. The Rake snarled, trying to lunge for the girl, but she quickly spun around, hitting it too. She didn't stop there, no. She kept bashing its skull in, singing 'Don't Speak Bitch' as she did so. She only stopped when Habit sliced her calf. Yelping in pain, she gave a swift quick to his face, knocking out his back tooth. While he was laying there in both pain and shock, she ran out the door, cursing when her leg gave way and made her fall.

"Fucking... shit!" she hissed, quickly getting up and limping towards the way they had come. "Fuck. Why?! Fuck. Gotta get outta here..."

"Sweetheart, come back!" Habit called, chasing after her, his face covered with blood. She ceased her running, turning around to face him. She figured she wouldn't be able to outrun him with her leg being injured.

"Damn fucker," she muttered to herself, getting the rebar ready for another strikes. "BACK OFF, YOU FUCKING PRICK! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Haha! Calm down, sweetheart!" he chuckled, putting his hands up, knife still in hand. "I won't hurt you anymore! Well, unless... you know, you try to attack, or you piss me off."

"You ain't gonna do shit!" she snarled, watching as he slowly tried to inch closer. "I'll kill you! I bash your fucking brains in! I'm not scared of you, Habit!"

Once more he chuckled, dropped the bloody knife to the ground and putting his arms by his sides.

"You see? I'm unarmed!" he spoke, watching as she slowly lowered her weapon. "You have nothing to fear!"

"You're still the fucking devil!" she hissed, bringing the rebar up once more. "How do I know you won't try to kill me with your hands?! Huh! _Answer me!"_

"I won't," he promised, giving her a sincere smile. "You can trust me on this! Besides, if I were to kill you, I would have done it with the knife!"

Jennifer kept her eyes on him a bit longer, before she threw the rebar aside. She wouldn't need it. If he did try to attack her, she would just aim for his throat. But, as she thought about doing it, she remembered that this wasn't _Habit's _body. It was Vincent's. And killing him meant killing her best friend. Could she really do that? Could she really kill her friend?

"I want to ask you a question, Jennifer," Habit's voice brought the girl out of her thoughts. "How would you sleep at night, knowing that someone close to you is dead?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 6~**

Jennifer groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She looked around, jolting upright when she didn't know her surroundings. It was a dim living room; she knew that much. Her eyes landed on Mikey's camera, which had been pointed towards her and recording.

"Camera!" She quickly got up, crawling towards it. "Camera, camera, camera! Come to me!"

She grabbed the silver device, picking it up. She took out the tape, looking at it. To her dismay, it just started recording.

"Dammit!" she cursed, looking around the room before spotting the front door. She went over to it, trying to pull it open, though it wouldn't budge. She growled, not understanding. It wasn't locked! There wasn't a latch on it! Why wouldn't it open?

"Son of a bitch!" She put the camera down, and tried once more with all of her strength. Before it could open, it felt as though something jerked the door back shut from the other side. The doorknob flew out her hands, making the girl lose her balance and fall to the ground. She growled, giving up with the door and grabbing the camera. She looked around, finding that the home she was in had furniture and other materials.

"Well, it's not abandoned," she told herself, looking at the wooden stairs that led to the upper level. She jumped a bit when music started playing from one of the rooms. "Definitely not abandoned!"

She made her way upstairs, stopping at the third step. Something felt odd. She remembered this place, but from where? She growled quietly. She hated not being able to remember. She continued her way up, looking down the hall. The music came from the room at the very end. She decided she would go there last, and tried opening the door to the room next to her. It was locked. So was the next one she tried. But, third time's a charm, and the third door she opened happily glided ajar. She pushed it the rest of the way, ceasing her actions and standing there. The feeling of regret and pain filled her heart and body. She walked inside, looking around the old room.

"Who's house was this?" she questioned herself quietly, clutching the camera in her hands tighter. "Because they're not here anymore!"

She slowly walked around the room, before spotting a white door, just nudged open a tiny bit. The closet. She knew it. She now knew where she was. The old home she used to stay at when her mother passed. The old home she lived in. This was his room. This was where he slept.

Jennifer put the camera down on the bed, walking towards the closet door. Once she opened it, she let out an earsplitting scream and stumbled backwards. She saw her old cousin, Sam, leaning against the wall covered in blood. His organs had been ripped out, along with his throat and tongue. She started sobbing, not wanting to believe the sight before her. The boy who she loved dearly. The boy who took care of her for many years. The boy she could only trust. He was dead. Dead, and his carcass was rotting in his own closet.

After seventeen minutes of sobbing, Jennifer finally regained herself, grabbing the camera, and walked out, taking Sam's old hockey stick that was decorated with barbed wire. She then looked at the room at the end of the hall. The old room they would go in and watch horror movies. She walked towards the room that had blaring music. She easily opened the door, finding Habit sitting on the old, black couch, reading a dark red book with no cover. Once he noticed Jennifer enter, he gave her a large smile.

"Sweetheart! There you are!" he spoke, grabbing a book mark and putting it in the page he was reading and turning off the music. "How are you doing, my friend? Feeling good? Feeling sassy?"

"Habit..." Jennifer seemed so broken now. So lost and dead. She held no expression. She held no life. Habit gave a soft chuckle.

"I can see why you're not!" he continued, pacing around the room, his eyes softening once he saw the girl's tears return. "I mean, you just found your cousin dead! His organs, throat, and tongue missing! His body rotting in his closet! I mean, I wouldn't be too happy either!"

She whimpered. The images of Sam kept flashing in her mind. The blood. His open body. His dead and glazed over eyes. She couldn't believe that was her cousin. She didn't _want_ to believe it!

"But, hey!" Habit seemed so happy about her pain. "At least he's in a better place! He won't have to suffer anymore!"

"You're sick," she whispered, "So fucking sick and fucked up in the head!"

"That may be true," he chuckled, crossing his arms. "But you don't seem to mind it! Or else you would be trying to hit me with that hockey stick!"

Jennifer glanced at the hockey stick in her hand, before looking at Habit. He just smirked, showing he was right.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Jennifer asked, dropping the weapon in her hand. "Just to have me see Sam's dead body? Well, you did a great job! You took away the only person who I could trust and rely on! Yeah! You did a pretty fucking excellent job, Habit!"

"Well, killing your cousin wasn't _my_ idea," he confessed, smiling at the shocked expression on her face. "It was that damn stick in the mud's fault! If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at him!"

"You just wanted to show me his work?" Once more, Habit laughed.

"No! No, of course not! Actually, I'm here to help you, sweetheart!" he explained, walking towards her. "You see, that tall ass motherfucker is actually after you!" He smiled, now inches away from her. "And I'm here to protect you! Now, all you have to do is believe that I'll keep you safe, not speak back, do as I say, and you'll be fine!"

"You couldn't have just told me, instead of bringing me to this house and letting me see Sam like _that_?" she hissed, glaring at him. He shook his head.

"The only reason why you're here is because I was told to bring you here," he told her. "That's why I was playing the loud music! I was trying to lure you into the room so you wouldn't have to see that!"

Jennifer kept silent. He was he devil. Why was he acting so nice?

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked. Habit just smiled, though he shrugged.

"When you decided to try and kill the Rake, it showed bravery," He once more paced around the room, grinning like a fool. "And I like brave people! There isn't enough of them in this dreadful world! So, I've decided I'll help you get through this! Say 'Habit, why are you going to help me?'"

"...Habit, why are you doing this?" she finally asked, making him laugh.

"Because I like _you_, Jennifer! Your personality. Your will to survive, even if it means to flee!" he started, watching as she tilted her head. "Most people try to be the hero, and try to figure out things! But you... you! You play it safe! You don't go over the edge just to impress people! You're _you!_"

"Why should I be someone I'm not?" she questioned. He cackled.

"Exactly! Finally, someone who gets it!" He took a step forward, patting her head before he smiled into the camera she was holding. "Take a look at this girl right here. Be smart like her and use common sense!" Habit took the camera out her hands, pointing it towards her. "Don't go after something that will kill you! Just run from it! And if you find you're trapped, then attack! It's not like you have anything to lose!"

Jennifer put her head down, listening to Habit chuckle. He stopped the camera, placed it on the table, and grabbed a skull baseball hat.

"Well, I'm going out! I'll take care of your cousin, don't worry!" he spoke, making his way for the door. "You stay here! I'll be back! You know how to work the TV! Don't you go anywhere while I'm gone! Don't you wreak this house, little Missy!"

"Wait, Habit!" The male stopped, looking back at Jennifer. "Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I come with you?"

"Well, what I do is private," he told her, watching as she nodded. "And plus, it's safer here for you. Ya never know what you could run into while you're out there!" Jennifer put her head down, once more nodding. Habit continued speaking. "I'll be back soon. I promise! I know you hate being alone, but I'll get done quick!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 7~**

Jennifer laid on the couch, looking at the book Habit was reading earlier. A horror movie was playing, and even though she was a huge fan of this one, it just didn't make her happy. It didn't make her happy to see someone get their limbs cut off, or their eyes gauged out. Normally, she would _love_ to see this! But now, it just didn't feel right. She didn't have anyone to lean against, or to laugh at the deaths with. She was alone. She missed Sam so much! And now he was gone. He was gone, and she was left with no one. Sure, there was Steven, but they weren't as close as she and Sam were.

"Shit! It's almost ten!" Jennifer went to grab her phone from her pocket, but stopped. She didn't have it. She left the house with it! She injured the Rake with it! She had it before Habit decided to knock her out! Now where was it?

Jennifer spent the next ten minutes looking around the house for her phone. She didn't find hers, but she _did_ find Sam's! Picking it up just made her cringe in pain. Before she could even get a new message started, the door busted open, making the girl scream in surprise. She whipped around, finding Habit standing there, fresh blood sticking to his clothes. He once had a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared as he noticed the phone in her hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he hissed, snatching it away from her. "Do you have a death wish?!"

"Dammit, Habit! I'm just trying to text my brother to tell him I won't be home tonight!" she told him. He gave an angry chuckle.

"Yeah, if you sent this, you wouldn't be going home _ever!_" Jennifer balled her hands into tight fists. Why wasn't she allowed to speak to her older brother? Why wasn't she able to talk to the last person who actually _loved_ her?

Habit tossed the phone onto the mattress that still stayed in the living room. Once he did that, he found himself stumbling backwards as a fist collided with his jaw. He looked at Jennifer, earning another punch.

"Tell me why I'm not allowed to talk to my brother!" she demanded, glaring up at him. "Why can't I tell him I'm alright?! Why can't I tell him he doesn't have to worry for one more night about me?! _Fucking answer me, you psycho bastard!_"

Habit stared her down. She didn't budge. She continued to glare at him with hate. He knew the girl. She would be angry; even beyond furious! But, after she got what she wanted, she would be fine. As long as her answer wasn't something stupid like 'because I said so'. But, as he looked down at her, he couldn't help but chuckle. Here stood a 5'1 girl, acting as though she was biggest and strongest thing in the world.

"Well, the stick-in-the-mud had one of his henchmen track down each phone!" he started, watching as she slowly relaxed to listen. "Since he knows Sam is dead, he knows for a _fact_ it won't be used! So, if he sees that a _text_ is going out, he'll know something is out, and that little bastard of his will be coming here in less than two seconds! Same thing goes for your phone! That's why I took it with me."

"Well, since you don't want me leaving, is there any other way I can tell him I'm okay?" she asked, looking down at the floor. Habit smiled at her. She wasn't going to be like the others and fight with him. She was going to be a good girl and obey! Though it was a bit pathetic to him, since he actually liked fighting, he enjoyed the girl. She was quiet, which meant she would never wake him up!

"Here," He took out his own phone from his back pocket, handing it to her. "It's _mine_. Not Vincent's. Just text your brother, but make sure he _doesn't_ text back! If they find out I'm talking to someone I don't know, they'll figure something's up."

"Thanks, Habit!" Jennifer gently took the phone, made a new message, and basically told Steven she would be staying with 'Vincent' for a while, saying he needed her help with being protected and figuring some things out. Like Habit had asked, Steven never text back. And now that she was done telling her brother she was safe, she went back upstairs and into the room Habit read his book in. The movie was still playing. It was about half way through now. She slowly made her way over to the couch, then once she was close enough, allowed her body to fall onto it.

Habit gave a relaxed sigh as the hot water pattered on his skin, the blood trailing down his body before it circled down the drain. He stood there, allowing the droplets of water to warm him up and loosen the blood. His thoughts went back to tonight's kill. That girl; Melody. She was so oblivious to Habit! When he got to the house, she actually thought he was Vincent! She tried to tackle him in a hug, but his knife caught her stomach. Unfortunately, he had to kill her quickly, since she would probably throw a huge bitch fit and try to get someone's attention. He didn't need that. Not tonight. He sighed once more, this time having anger in it. He leaned his head against the wall, now thinking of Jennifer. The images of her smiling and even looking so broken seemed to flash through his mind the most.

"She's too paranoid," he spoke to himself quietly. "One sound and she'll surely freak out! If she runs from everything, she'll eventually bump into him! And then all of my future work will have been wasted..."

He continued to think as he washed the rest of the blood away.

"She can't stay with Steven," he confirmed, knowing it still wouldn't be safe. "If he ends up dead, she'll commit suicide. No doubt about that! Maybe with Mikes. If he dies, she'll be sad, but wouldn't kill herself! But, then again, Mikey will question her. Ask about how she's been, if she saw that damned Rake... if she knows what happened to Melody. No! She can't stay with Mikey! Shit will go down if she does! Maybe here? No... no, no. She wouldn't be able to sleep here. I know her. She'd have too many nightmares about Sam. I guess she could live in my house. I'm not there too much, though. But, if it means she'll be safe, she'll have to deal with it!"

Finishing up with washing, Habit rinsed off, grabbed the towel that was on the counter, and dried himself off. He then grabbed his clothes, pulled them on, and left the bathroom. When he entered the room Jennifer was in, he noticed her reading his book. She seemed interested in it, and didn't even hear him walk in. He could only smile as he quietly dropped the damp towel, and slapped a hand on her leg. She let out a loud scream, kicking his arm, making his grunt in slight pain.

"The fuck, man!" she hissed, glaring at him. "I thought I was going to die!"

"You know I won't let anyone hurt you," she spoke, moving her legs so he could sit down. "Hurting people is my job!"

"Well, you didn't have to scare me," she huffed, closing the book and setting it down. Habit just smiled.

"But it was fun!" he confessed, messing with her hair, earning a growl. "Also, I've been thinking about your living situations. Since you're being followed by... those fuckers, you can't back to your brother's house. They'll most likely see you and either kill you or him. They already know you can turn to him, but they don't _who_ he is. And you can't go to Mikes since-... what're you smiling about?"

"You called him 'Mikes'!" she spoke, her smiling growing larger. "Vincent used to call him that! Speaking of Vincent... is he ever coming back?"

"Well, most likely not," he spoke, watching her face fall. "I mean, he's still alive, but I like possessing him! Everyone thinks I'm a nice person! Well, before they die!"

"Gotcha... anyways, why can't I stay with Mikey?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well, they know him. They know who he is to you. Going back would be suicide!" he explained. "You'll be followed again, and you'll probably end up dead! And I know you don't want to stay here, so you'll be coming back with me to my own home... and no! You can't find a hotel to stay in! Don't even think about it!"

"Damn, okay! Fine!" She crossed her arms, pouting as he shook his head. "So, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night," he replied, scooting the girl over so he could lay down. "I'm tired, and it won't be so safe to travel in the daytime. From now on, we do our travels in the dark."

"That doesn't sound safe!" she shot back, rolling over to face him. "Can't those things see in the dark?!"

"Yeah, but you have more hiding spots," he explained, putting his hand in the corner of the room, showing the girl that they weren't able to see it in the shadows. "And I know how you are with hiding. If any of those bastards come after you, you find a good hiding spot that's really dark, and stay there until I come to get you! Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Habit chuckled, patting her head.

"Good girl! Now, let's get some rest. I'm fuckin' tired!" Jennifer nodded, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be this close to Habit, but to be honest, she didn't want to be alone. She hated being alone, especially when it came to darkness. She prayed she wouldn't have to hide from the things that stalked her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 8~**

The morning came quick. After the two had breakfast and got a shower, they gathered their things and went to Vincent's old car.

"How far do you live?" Jennifer asked as she got into the passenger seat. Habit thought for a moment, looking around the neighborhood.

"I dunno... about an hour and a half away?" he replied, though it sounded more like a question. "To be honest, I've never really been out in the part of town. I only came here because I was ordered to and was given directions. We're gonna play hell getting home!"

The female sighed, looking out the window. She was grateful that Habit decided to spare her, and not slaughter her like the others. But she had to question _why_. Why had he helped her? Why was he trying to keep her safe? He had said he liked the bravery she showed when the Rake tried to attack, and how she didn't act like a hero, but she knew there was more to it. What it was, she didn't know. And she knew for a fact she wouldn't get a straight answer from him.

The drive was taking a bit longer than expected. Habit kept getting lost, and because he didn't want anyone to know where he lived, he refused to ask for directions. Jennifer said that that was silly, but he just told her to be quiet. So, she just smiled as they blindly drove, listening to Habit curse the high heavens.

"I don't get it," Jennifer started, looking at the devil beside her. "If you don't want anyone to find out where you live, why do I get to see?"

"Because this is for protection!" he answered, making another turn down a street. "I'm bringing you home so you don't get killed! And if I ask anyone how I get to my home, I might ask the wrong person, and then all of my hard work will be ruined!"

"Gotcha..." The girl smiled a bit more. _'He's the devil,'_ she thought as Habit finally cheered in victory, driving down a dirt path. _'But he seems kind of nice... well, to me anyways. What's up with him and protecting me?'_ The girl continued to ponder, until the car skidded to a stop, lunging her forward a bit, only to be stopped by the seat belt.

"We're home~!" Habit sang in a happy voice, smiling over at the girl as he handed her a black and red key. "Go unlock the door and get inside, sweetheart! I'll show you everything when I get in! Then, we can relax until night falls!"

"What are we doing tonight?" she asked, stepping out of the car. Habit just seemed to giggle.

"It's a secret, my silly little rabbit!" he explained, his voice sounding different as he grew happier. "And _you_ can't find out until tonight! So, be patient~!"

Jennifer pouted, though as she walked to the house, she stopped and turned back to look at the devil.

"Nothing's in there, right?" she asked him. "No Rake, no monsters, no traps?"

"The only monster that will be in there, is me," he replied, looking the slightest bit hurt. "And I'm not here to hurt you! Well... anymore!"

Nodding with a bit of disbelief, the female continued her way towards the large house. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, finding everything was surprisingly a bit dusty. She walked in, looking around. It looked like a normal home. Wooden floors, a staircase that led upstairs, large windows which she disliked already, and nice furniture. She jumped violently when Habit laid a hand on her shoulder. He just smiled down at her.

"Like it? Welcome home, sweetheart!" he spoke, looking around his dusty home. "I know it doesn't look too great, but I'm not here often. But, I thought you'd be safer here!"

"Yeah. Thanks, Habit," she replied, giving him a small smile. He just nodded, grabbing her arm dragging her around the house.

After about half an hour of a tour, the two were finally in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching a ghost show. Jennifer was laying on one side of the couch, her feet laying on Habit's legs, as he leaned against the other corner. He loved how she was so relaxed. But, he soon had to move her legs, for he had to leave.

"I'll be back soon," he spoke, looking at the girl, who just stared back in confusion. "Food's everywhere in the kitchen. Keep the doors and windows locked. Let _no one_ in! Keep something close to you that you could use for combat, and stay safe! I don't need you getting hurt..."

"What?!" she gasped, a bit scared on being left alone. "Habit, you can't leave me here! You live in the _woods!_ We're about four miles away from town! Can't you stay, or even take me with you?!"

"Sweetheart, you're going to be okay," he promised, grabbing her hand and giving her a smile, trying to reassure she would be fine. "I'll be home soon! Just stay safe, keep the lights off, watch a few movies, do whatever. If someone knocks, or you hear something you don't like, _hide!_ Don't try to go looking for it! Just play it safe, okay?" 

"Why do you have to leave?" she asked, grasping his hand tighter so he wouldn't walk away.

"I have orders, sweetheart," he sighed, looking at a few files that were spread across the kitchen counter. "And if I don't complete them, there are consequences. I can't take you with me, because I don't want you to see the things I do. Just be careful, okay?"

"Fine," she pouted, releasing his hand and allowing him to gather his things and leave. She sighed as she heard the door quietly shut and being locked. _'He better get back soon. I hate being alone!'_


	10. Chapter 9

**Caught Not Sleeping**

**~Chapter 9~**

The soft night air blew throughout the forest. A male stood in front of Habit's house, a black and blue rose in hand, along with a letter in a red envelope. He seemed nervous as he reached for the door and knocked lightly. He yelped in surprise when a knife was thrown at the door. He stood there, admiring the sharp blade that had pierced the wood. Knowing it was probably a bad idea to stick around, he gently placed the rose and letter on the ground, and quickly ran away. Though, as he ran, the door was flung open, an angry Habit standing there, machete in hand.

"Motherfucker!" he shouted, gritting his teeth. Jennifer just giggled, grabbing the rose and letter from the ground once she saw the door was open.

"Don't get so angry, Habit~!" she spoke, opening the envelope and taking out the folded up lavender paper. The demon just slammed the door shut, retrieving his knife. "I've been here for about three days now, and I know my surroundings! You don't have to worry! I know every secret hiding spot here!"

"I don't care!" he snapped, glaring at her. "You're still in danger, dammit! I'm just trying to make sure you're safe!"

The girl just giggled a bit more, waving him off. He looked over her shoulder, growling as he also read the note.

"It's nothing too bad!" she told him, patting his back. "Just someone sending me a letter!"

"And a rose!" he hissed. Once more, she waved him off as she gently grabbed the beautiful rose. "I'll find this fucker and kill him if I have to!"

"Aw. Someone sounds jealous~!" She smiled, pinching his cheek, earning a shove from him.

"I am _not_ jealous!" he barked, his hands curling into tight fists. "I just don't like people talking to you. Especially with the situation we're in!"

"Jealous!" She squeaked when Habit took a few steps forward, almost in a deathly way. She ran upstairs, taking the letter and rose with her. Habit just stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"I'm not jealous," he huffed quietly to himself, glaring out the window. He sighed, playing with one of his knives. The thought of Jennifer actually being in a relationship did piss him off to no end. But it also infuriated him, since he knew this person could harm her not mentally, but psychically. And the thought of the girl getting hurt was something he made sure would _never_ happen.

Hours passed, and the clock struck midnight. The two were in the living room, watching some horror movie. Habit sat on the couch, while Jennifer leaned against it on floor.

"So, sweetheart," the demon spoke, catching her attention. "I have bad news. I'll have to leave tomorrow night, and I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"What?! No!" The girl seemed to sad to hear he was leaving. "You have to give me a time! Habit, I can't be alone here for so long! What if someone finds me?"

"You won't be alone," he assured her, his eyes filling with slight hate. "I'm leaving this body, so you'll have Vincent back."

"Okay... but do I still have to stay here?" she asked. Habit sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well... no," he confessed, watching her grow even more depressed. "Actually, you'll have to stay at Sam's house with Vincent. I know your friend won't like it here."

"But... Habit!"

"No! I have to leave tomorrow, okay? You'll be fine alone!" he promised. She nodded, knowing she wouldn't win. For the rest of the night, Jennifer spent it with the demon, occasionally getting into small tussles with him.

.-'XXX'-.

Habit sat at the edge of his bed. He fiddled with his knife, playing with the blade. He could hear the quiet voices speak to him. They spoke in tongue, but he understood. They told him to hurry back to Hell. They told him that he was needed for another assignment, and that it took place in another world.

"Give me until midnight!" he snarled, making Jennifer jump slightly as she opened his door.

"Um... did I come at a bad time?" she asked quietly. Habit just chuckled.

"Not at all, sweetheart!" he replied, patting the space beside him. "Come on in!"

The girl slowly made her way over, sitting by the soul. He wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her close.

"You'll be okay," he told her, smiling as she nodded. "Vincent will protect you, I'll give you some of my knives, you know how to hide. You'll be fine! I promised!"

"I know. Thanks for everything, Habit!" She gave him a small smile of her own. He just laughed as he heard her words.

"You're making it sound like this is a last goodbye!" he chuckled, messing with her hair, making her grunt in discomfort.

"Well, you said you were leaving for a while!" she reminded him. He shrugged, giving her a tight hug.

"I won't be gone forever! I'll pop back in here and there! I promise!" He stood up, pulling her up along with him. "C'mon! Let's go get some breakfast! We can spend the day either walking around or watching some TV~!"


End file.
